


Regrets and Self Hatred

by musicaltvbooks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, At least I hope it's a happy ending, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: Half an hour after a team collects all of the cargo from the plane and takes one Adrian Toomes, code name Vulture, into custody, Tony Stark is informed that it was Spider-Man who apprehended him and saved the day. These are his thoughts on the matter.





	Regrets and Self Hatred

Tony wasn't doing anything particular when he got the call, though the thing that stood out in his mind was that he had a blue mug, so bright it was almost the color of the arc reactor that lived in all of his suits. Later on, he'll marvel at how the human brain can pick out one insignificant thing and make it seem like the only thing that mattered. But at the moment, he was fairly occupied by an intense wave of regret. 

"Peter did _what?"_ That was the only thing he could bring himself to say, the only thing running through his head, the only thing he was feeling. At that moment, he was nothing but that thought, he didn't breathe, didn't blink, he only existed because of that thought. 

And then reality came crashing down on him. Peter had fought a super villain on a _plane_ and had been injured because _Tony had taken his suit away._

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to call you back, Happy," he heard himself saying, not even remembering when he had decided to speak. He hung up, ignoring Happy telling him not to. 

He didn't know how long he sat there staring at nothing with his mind running a million miles per hour, just going through everything Happy had told him over and over again. The only thing that brought him out of his stupor was a ping on his computer, telling him that Toomes had given a confession, going into extreme detail about what he had done.

When he read about how he had dropped a building on him, Tony felt the knife in his stomach twist. Peter had almost died because he had taken the suit away, left him with nothing, not even a way to contact anyone. He should've known that the kid wouldn't let it go, should've known he would be stubborn enough to go back into a fight that could kill him, that maybe had killed him.

Oh god, maybe it had killed him. Peter hadn't checked in, hadn't been home, hadn't been spotted on any cameras. He was missing and Tony was just _sitting_ there, doing nothing! 

"FRIDAY, set all available satellites to scan for Spider-Man. Scratch that, set _everything_ to search for Spider-Man, and make sure he gets home safely. I have work to do."

And work he did. Tony stayed up for three days perfecting two new suits for Peter. He made him an Iron Spider suit for when he joined the Avengers - and that was a when, not an if, because Tony was going to get this kid on a high-tech team with gear and backup even if it killed him, which it was likely to at this rate.

He also made him a normal Spider-Man suit, with upgrades fueled by the nightmares he had whenever he fell asleep while working. The nightmare he had about Peter being stabbed over the course of 3 hours and bleeding to death? Stab proof material that was still flexible enough for a reckless teen to do gymnastics in. The nightmare where Peter was in a room that was flooded with poisonous gas? A filter in his mask to keep out any harmful chemical while still letting him breathe. The nightmare where Peter was held underwater until he  drowned? A mechanism that turned water into both a breathable gas and a power source for the suit.

Tony was going to do everything in his power to keep Peter from being hurt. And while he wasn't the best at expressing his emotions and having a serious talk with someone, he could throw himself into his work. That was easier, anyways.

~~~~~~~

Tony watched as Peter walked away, feeling pride swell in his chest at the thought that the teen was making much wiser decisions at 15 than he had ever made in his entire life. Including the decision to bring him to Berlin to fight the other half of the Avengers. 

But hey, that unwise decision turned out to be one of the best he had made, so maybe that counted for something?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my attempt at writing angst. Did it work? I'm not sure. 
> 
> Also I just want to say that I absolutely do not condone the fact that Tony pulled in a teen to fight against superpowered individuals, but I felt like what I wrote is how Tony views that choice so yeah. 
> 
> Oh man this is shorter than I had hoped for lol. I really need to take lessons from some of the other writers on here about how to get my oneshots to be longer than 1,000 words. Oh well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed! Any constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as any pointing out typos!


End file.
